Look to the Stars
by sigrun1asatru
Summary: Missing scene eps. 4. Djaq comforts Will.


**Look to the Stars**

AN: It really bothered me that there wasn't much of a Will/Djaq scene in eps. 4 so I wrote one. Djaq comforts Will over his father's death. I'm not the greatest at writing Will/Djaq so if it is crap I'm sorry.

The rest of the gang walked away leaving Will and Luke standing there looking at the monument Will had made to honor their father. Luke laid his hand on Will's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Good job, Will. Dad would be proud."

Will swallowed hard. "I hope so."

A few moments of silence pass as the brothers silently contemplate the days events. They had now lost both parents. Luke again broke the silence. "So what's going on between you and the girl?"

Will stiffened slightly and avoided looking at Luke. "With Djaq? Nothing."

"I may be younger than you Will but that doesn't make me stupid. I saw you looking at her and it wasn't in a just friends sort of way."

Will remained silent. Luke punched him lightly on the arm. "You like her or what?"

Will sighed. Luke wasn't going to let the subject go. "No. I love her."

"Does she know?"

"I doubt it. I can never work up the nerve to tell her."

"Maybe you should. I mean life is short. It might be a good idea to tell her while you have the chance."

"We should get to bed. Have a long journey ahead of us tomorrow."

Sleep eluded Will that night. Frustrated he got up and sat down by the monument. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone walking up behind him.

"Will, are you alright?"

"I don't know Djaq. I honestly don't know."

Djaq sat down beside him. "When my father and brother were killed I wanted to kill every Englishman I could find. I took over my brothers identity and joined Saladin's army. I discovered very quickly that killing did not ease my pain. Killing would not honor their memories. Then I stopped fighting and started healing carrying on my father's work, saving soldiers instead of killing them."

Will swallowed the lump in his throat. He had acted horribly today. Djaq had every right to be repulsed by him. Instead she was sitting beside him their bodies barely touching. He wanted to prolong this moment forever so he asked the first thing that popped in his head. "What happened to your mother?"

"She died when I was eight. A disease I don't remember which one came through my town. My father tried all he could to save her. She told me once, when I was very little, that the stars were the spirits of our loved ones that had passed on and they were watching over us. I could always look up at the sky and know she was with me."

"I'm sorry for the way I acted today."

Djaq laid a hand on his arm. "It's alright, Will. You were not yourself."

Her sympathy and understanding was too much and the tears again flooded his eyes. In the next instant Will found himself being drawn into her arms and he gave into the heartache. Djaq just held him softly stroking his hair and silently crying her own tears for his father.

Will's voice came muffled on her shoulder. "It's my fault my dad is dead. If I hadn't said those things he wouldn't have stood up to the sheriff."

"It's the sheriff's fault and no one else's. Your father was a good man. He did what he thought was right."

Nodding Will pulled away from her. "Sorry. I didn't mean to fall apart on you."

Djaq smiled. "Do not worry about it. I'm glad I can be here for you."

Will looked at her. _I love you. Tell her. _"Djaq?"

"Yes, Will?"

Will fought to get the words out but they lodged in his throat refusing to come out. Maybe now was not the time. If he told her and she rejected him he didn't think he could handle it after everything else. "Thanks."

Djaq nodded and stood up. "You coming?"

"Not yet. I want to sit here a while longer."

He listened to her footsteps retreating back to camp. Looking up at the sky he saw a star shining brighter than the others. _I wonder?_ "Dad, I'm sorry. I'll honor your memory by helping Robin bring down the sheriff. I'm going to make things better." The star flickered in response. _And someday I'm going to tell Djaq how I feel. _


End file.
